Barrier
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: It seemed that it only took one single piece of paper to form a wall in between them. Natsuki/Syo/Satsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Alright…so this is my first Uta No Prince-Sama fan fiction so please be a little gentle with it uguu. I haven't written anything in a long time as well, but I really did try to research these characters before I decided to bring them to life. So they may be a tiny bit out of character, but hopefully nothing too terribly bad lol. Anyways! **

**This is also my first yaoi so if you do not like it, please avert your gaze to other stories. **

**I also am not sure how many parts I am going to be making this story, it's just something I got inspiration for when I read about Syo's path in the story. So uh…yes there will be more appearances from the other characters and perhaps hints of other pairings too, but I'm not too sure just yet. Hope you all enjoy :3**

**I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or it's characters.**

No matter how hard he tried…it seemed like he could never catch a break.

'_Why?'_

That was the only word that was going through his mind at the moment as he sat by himself on the edge of his bed, staring down at a now crumpled piece of paper with narrowed eyes. The room was dark, save for a lone lamp perched on the nightstand by his bed…fitting in a way, since it represented his mood.

His fate had been sealed by a lone piece of paper…anyone would be upset if they were in his position. His hands had begun to tremble and his breathing quickened…it was only natural. But getting so worked up was something that he could not afford to do…it would eventually escalate into a life or death situation if he didn't do something about it.

'_Calm down.'_

His common sense was tell him the calm down? He could have laughed. Than again…he could already feel the lightheadedness rearing it's ugly head and it was already becoming difficult for him to breathe…

He let out a grunt of frustration as he threw the paper with all of his might down at the floor in front of him. He let out a soft groan as he placed his hands over his face, ordering himself to control his breathing.

'_Easy Syo…'_ he repeated to himself as his heart continued to throb against his chest at an alarming rate.

There really was no point on getting so worked up if he was only going to end up in the hospital…really now…what was the sense in that? A sigh escaped his lips finally as he rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, wiping away the small tears that had at some point formed in the corners of his eyes.

'_I really shouldn't be surprised,'_ he thought as he allowed himself to lay down on his bed, baby blue eyes fixated on a certain spot of the ceiling.

He should have been used to this already…used to the fact that he was limited in what he would be able to do. He should have…but than again, he had come to Saotome Academy to prove to everyone, especially his family, that he could achieve his dream despite his handicap.

But now…

His eyes darted to the floor for a split second, that crumpled up piece of paper seemed to almost glower at him, revealing all of his weaknesses…he couldn't take it…so he turned away from it.

"Syo-chan!"

Syo tensed for a split second before bolting upright on his bed at the sound of his roommate's voice. He honestly hadn't expected Natsuki to come back so soon…just what time was it anyway? Quickly, he picked up the piece of paper he had thrown so carelessly onto the floor moments before just as Natsuki opened the door, he sincerely hoped that his roommate wouldn't be able to notice something was amiss. Natsuki was an airhead, but he was also very perceptive.

"N-Natsuki!" So much for keeping cool…although…he always acted like this to him, "What are you doing back so soon?"

His roommate simply blinked for a few moments, his eyes showing confusion and obliviousness, "They didn't have the ingredients I was looking for at the store so I came back home," his voice had a tinge of disappointment in it and...did he really start pouting?

Syo, on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief, he really did not feel like being food poisoned now, or ever for that matter. Whoever thought Natsuki should be let anywhere near a kitchen seriously needed to have themselves re-evaluated.

"That's good…I-I mean…" he grunted and simply looked away, "Sorry to hear that…and you went all the way into town for nothing…"

"Well not for nothing!"

"Huh? How so?"

He watched Natsuki pull out a piece of paper from the bag he was carrying, "I found this Syo-chan! Look!" he beamed brightly as he flashed the paper right in front of the younger boy's face.

There was a photograph of his idol, now teacher, on the page he was forced to stare at. It seemed as if Hyuuga Ryuuga was holding another audition for a part in his upcoming movie…something actually he had been aware of since this morning.

"I know that you really idolize Ryuuga-sensei," Natsuki began, he could tell the smile was wide on his face, "So when I saw this, I rushed back to show you! I know how you wanted to work with sensei for a long time and…" his smile grew brighter, "I just wanted to help you out Syo-chan! Maybe even earn a cute smile from you!"

Syo's eyes wavered as he looked between the paper and his roommate, words escaping him at the moment. He bit his lip lightly as he tried to conjure up something to say.

Natsuki…he seemed so happy that he was trying to help him out...it really touched him that he really went out of his way to come back just to show him this, he really was a good friend...

And yet...he could feel the weight of the scrunched up paper in his hand, a reminder of his weaknesses and his disabilities. He lowered his head, disgusted in himself.

"Syo-chan?" He could hear the confusion in his friend's voice, yet he still couldn't say anything…it was like a lump had formed in his throat.

The light ruffle of paper in front of him indicated that Natsuki lowered his arm to his side, "Did I upset you?" he asked, there was a tinge of worry and almost…fear? Perhaps?

"No! No…you didn't…don't worry it's not your fault."

He forced himself to looked up at Natsuki and smile, "Thank you…I mean it. It means a lot…Natsuki."

Syo watched as a look of relief fall on Natsuki's face, "Good. I was worried for a moment…I just wanted to make you happy Syo-chan."

"I know. And you did."

He stood up and dusted himself off, "I think I just might attempt to audition again!" he allowed a grin to reach his face as he felt the paper in his hand rub against it.

Natsuki's eyes lit up brightly, "I know you'll get it this time!" He grabbed his friend by the wrists and started to twirl him around the room, "My Syo-chan is cute and amazing and pretty much every positive word you can think of!" he proclaimed rather loudly.

"H-Hey Natsuki! Knock it off will you!" He grunted as he started tripping over his feet, his friend was obviously ignoring his protests, lost in his own fantasies

"S-Seriously! You're going to make me fall Natsuki!" he continued to whine.

"Oh I'd never let you fall," Natsuki replied, stopping abruptly, the sudden halt causing Syo to fall against his chest, "I'd catch you before I would allow that Syo-chan."

The comment was lighthearted enough…however it was the _way_ Natsuki had said it caught Syo completely off guard, a hidden meaning...if you will. Quickly he began to try and push himself away from his friend to put some distance between them…the heat beginning to rise up on the back of his neck and in his face.

"D-Don't say such careless things you idiot!" He grunted, backing up to the foot of his bed, "Seriously…" he scratched the back of his head as he let out a deep sigh, trying to force the red from his cheeks, "It could be taken the wrong way."

"…What's this?"

Syo blinked a few times, looking back over to his roommate and immediately tensed when he saw Natsuki begin to pick up the crumpled piece of paper that he safely had tucked away in his hand moments before. That idiot…he made him drop it in all the commotion. And if Natsuki were to read the contents of that…well it would probably be disastrous.

"N-no wait!" He quickly dove to the floor, grabbing the paper from Natsuki's hand before the taller man could blink, "Natsuki don't!"

"Syo…chan?"

Natsuki had his hand out to the boy, who was now huddled over the ball of paper in his hand, protecting it for dear life. Needless to say the whole scenario confused him, Syo had never been one to hide things...least of all from him.

"Is everything really alright?" he asked, watching the smaller boy's shoulders tense up at the question.

"Yes!" he answered all too quickly as he was trying to catch his breath, "Yes Natsuki…everything is completely fine!" he laughed slightly, "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

Syo knew he was making himself look more suspicious by the second, Natsuki knew him better than anyone…and despite what people may have thought about him…he was far from stupid.

"Well you seem to be acting…stranger than normal…I'm a little concerned."

His green eyes wavered, if something was bothering Syo…he had thought they had been friends long enough to where the younger boy knew he didn't have to hide.

Syo stood up finally, pocketing the paper before looking at him straight in the eyes, "Don't be…you don't have to worry about me Natsuki. I don't need to be protected all the time…" he said, walking over to his side of the room and laying down on his bed.

Natsuki simply stared at his back for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh, so there was something wrong…Syo didn't realize how easy he was to read. Everytime he would spout those words, that normally meant something was amiss. It was something that he had caught onto very early on, because he would always watch over him. He simply rubbed his arm and shook his head, he wanted to help him in anyway he could because he…no he didn't need to say it. It was already apparent enough he had some sort of feelings for Syo.

"Alright. You win tonight," he said. Natsuki also knew which battles to choose...and it didn't seem like Syo wanted to touch upon this one just yet.

His legs began to move over to his own side of the room, the bed letting out a light groan as he sat down.

It was only when he had started to pick up that piece of paper did Syo begin to act more oddly than normal. Natsuki pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, whatever was on it was what was causing the younger boy stress. And he swore to eliminate that stress no matter what.

**So I pretty much have a basic outline of how the story is going to play out…as stated before I am not sure how many chapters it will be though. Anyways! Reviews are always very kindly appreciated and I truly did hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Life has been rather busy lately and I haven't really had much time to myself to sit down and actually type out the next chapters, however I will continue to update whenever I am able to.**

**Disclaimer: Uta No Prince-Sama does not belong to me.**

_'Man I'm tired...'_

A yawn escaped his lips as he walked down the deserted hallway. The early morning rays of the sun were seeping in through the windows, casting a heavenly glow upon everything it touched.

Syo shifted the violin case from his left hand to his right as he rubbed the water from his eyes, exhaustion still very much evident on his face. It annoyed him to no end that he always ended up waking up before the majority of student population on campus...but considering he had to be awake before his roommate in order to prevent the other half of his personality from coming out, it couldn't exactly be helped.

A shudder ran down his spine as he recalled the one time he had accidentally slept in, only to be awoken (rather violently) by Natsuki's other unpredictable half Satsuki. Since that terrible experience, he made sure to wake up a little earlier than Natsuki in order to slip his glasses onto his face.

_'Not that I have been really sleeping well anyway...'_ he thought to himself grumpily as he finally opened to the door to the empty piano room he would be occupying until classes began.

Setting down the case gently, he unlatched the locks, and gingerly pulled out the delicate instrument. He checked each of the strings to make sure they were all in tune before grabbing his bow with the other hand. Baby blue eyes closed as he slowly took a deep breath and began to play, letting his heart control his fingers.

One of the advantages, he supposed, of waking up early in the morning is that he could have some quality time to himself, relieving all of his stress and worries with the simple art of playing the violin. It seemed the only time life wasn't pulling at him from every angle was during these quiet mornings when he was alone.

Syo's brows furrowed slightly as he thought back to last night...he hadn't meant to snap at Natsuki like that. Now that he thought back on it, he probably only made himself look even more suspicious. Natsuki would no doubt continue to try and get him to spill out his problems to him but...this just wasn't something he could fix. He cared about the guy...he was his best friend after all...anything else and he would have been the first one Syo went to.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening behind him, halting his bow.

"O-Oh I'm...I'm so sorry!"

He immediately recognized Haruka's shy voice echoing off the walls of the room.

"You're up pretty early Nanami," he spoke up, turning around to see that the pink haired girl had bowed very deeply in apology.

"Eh? Oh good morning Syo-kun," she stood up, her expression still very guilty, "If I had known you were occupying this room I would have at least knocked..."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it," he replied, "It's pretty early after all."

"Yes it is," her golden eyes darting to the side, "I thought it was a good opportunity to play the song that I had just completed on the piano," she said quietly, "I didn't think that..."

Syo shook his head, "Like I said Nanami, it's nothing to worry over," he said when her voice started to trail off.

Haruka nodded reluctantly, "Um...how come you're up so early Syo-kun?" she looked up at him, "You look exhausted...did something happen?"

Haruka was probably the only one who knew about his condition, not by his choice of course...she just happen to witness one of his more severe attacks a while back, she had promised she would keep quiet about it.

He sighed, "I just have a few things on my mind I guess," he mumbled, "And it's also to make sure Satsuki doesn't grace us with his appearance."

A chuckle escaped her lips.

Syo shook his head, "Why don't you try doing it everyday of the week and see how funny it is!" he snapped slightly.

"I'm sorry," she replied, wiping a small tear from her eye, though she still looked very amused.

He sighed after a few moments of silence, watching Haruka cross the room over to take a seat on the piano stool and begin to organize her music sheets together.

Syo bit his lip lightly, "I received a letter from the hospital," he said finally.

Haruka stopped what she was doing and focused her attention on him, eyes wide with curiosity and a bit of concern, "And...what happened?" she asked.

He looked away from her, trying to think of how best to explain it so he wouldn't worry the other girl. It was a subject he couldn't talk about to other people, so in a way Haruka was a crutch that he leaned on a bit too much.

"One of the tests from my last visit was abnormal," he spoke up after a few moments, his voice seemed to resonate louder around them.

"Syo-kun I..."

He shook his head, "Look you don't need to say anything alright?" he grunted. He didn't want to be pitied after all, he wanted to be treated like he didn't have this cursed disease.

"I wasn't going to pity you..." she said softly, as if choosing her words carefully, "I was going to ask if there is anything that can be done about it."

Syo scratched the back of his head, "Whatever can be done about it would result in me dropping out of school," he replied, "That's the last thing I want to do. I have a dream I want to fulfill after all."

"Syo-kun..."

He knew what she wanted to say...was it really more important than getting better? To him, it was. He wanted to fulfill his dream no matter what the cost.

"And what would I tell the others? Nobody else knows and I know I will be questioned until I am forced to cave in and tell everyone!" His voice grew louder as he pictured all of the people looking down on him.

"I've known Natsuki for years and...he _still_ doesn't know..." he said softly, "He almost found out yesterday and I..."

He heard Haruka stand up from her seat, her footsteps getting closer to him.

"Natsuki is the last person I want to know about this..." he spoke out, tensing when he felt Haruka place her hand on his shoulder.

"Syo-kun...maybe you..." she took a deep breath, "I don't think it would hurt to let him know...I don't think he'll react the way you think."

Syo grunted, "But what if he does?"

The throbbing in his chest started to pick up slightly at the mere thought.

"If you don't tell him...he'll end up finding out somehow."

The blond's eyes widened slightly, that couldn't happen. He didn't want Natsuki of all people to pity him. He wouldn't be able to handle it...

His heartbeat picked up.

"Syo-kun you have to calm down, if what the doctor said is true in that letter than you have to be more careful" she spoke up, her soft voice slightly more urgent.

After a few moments of deep breathing, he opened his eyes slowly, "Sorry...I didn't mean to worry you Nanami."

Haruka's eyes wavered, "No it's okay..." she said timidly, "Just...please tell me you'll be able to take care of yourself. Even if you don't tell anyone else...just please don't overexert yourself."

Syo grunted, "Yeah yeah," he mumbled, "I can take care of myself just fine!"

Haruka smiled slightly, "There's the Syo-kun I know."

He felt the heat rise to his face and quickly turned around to start putting away his violin.

"What are you talking about? I'm Syo no matter what!" he responded with his usual snappiness.

"I know," she chuckled, starting to make her way back to her seat at the piano, "Just make sure you make an appointment with your doctor okay?"

Syo rolled his eyes, "You're almost as bad as Kaoru..." he muttered as he left the piano room.

* * *

By lunchtime that afternoon, Syo had pretty much tired himself out to the point where he was falling asleep in his food.

He over-exerted himself too much, he knew that...but it felt so good to be able to sing in front of everyone today.

"Oi, Ochibi..."

The blond grumbled as he felt someone poking at his face with a spoon, "Will you knock it off?" he growled slightly, not lifting his head to snap at his friend.

Ren sighed, "Well it won't be _my_ fault if you end up getting food in your hair because you don't know how to sleep in your own bed."

Syo's eyes snapped open as he lifted his face to stare at the strawberry blond next to him, "For your information," he began, "You know _exactly_ why I am so tired in the morning!"

Ren rolled his eyes, "Whatever you and that roommate of yours are up to behind closed doors is none of my business," he responded.

Syo tensed, feeling the heat crawl up his face, did he just hear that right? There was no way Ren could have been implying that he and Natsuki...

"Wait..._what?!_"

His classmate smirked at him, poking Syo's nose with the spoon, earning him a glare from the shorter boy.

"I think you heard me loud and clear dear ochibi."

"Will you stop with your idiotic thoughts," a dark haired boy who was sitting across from them spoke up, "Your stupidity might be contagious."

Ren turned to stare at their other lunch companion, "You wound me Masa."

"I believe I told you to drop the nickname," Masato spoke curtly.

Syo had noticed that the blond next to him had become more teasing of their friend lately, and he could tell just by the glare that Masato was giving Ren that he did not appreciate the consistent jabs and names he had been creating.

"But I very much like the way the name rolls off the tongue...much more so than your last name...Masa," Ren spoke again, adding the nickname there to get more of a reaction.

"I'd prefer if you would not call me it either way. I don't like it," Masato replied in a tone that left no room for argument, "If you'll excuse me."

Syo blinked a few times as he watched Masato leave the cafeteria, "I think you really get on his nerves," he said finally.

He only heard Ren chuckle next to him, "No...quite the opposite. He's more flustered than annoyed I would say."

The shorter boy shook his head, "I guess you would know him better than I would. Though I always thought you two were bitter rivals," he shrugged as he started to eat away at his food, no point in wasting it.

Ren leaned back in his chair, his eyes focusing on the ceiling, "Maybe in his eyes we are..."

There was something about the way Ren had spoke just now that made Syo turn to look at him.

"Hey Re-"

"Syo-chan!"

The abrupt appearance of Natsuki in the chair that Masato had previously occupied broke up whatever atmosphere that had been present a few seconds ago.

Syo felt himself tense when he saw that his roommate had brought more than one bento box with him.

"Natsuki...what is all of that?" he was almost afraid to ask.

The green eyed boy smiled brightly, "I made all of us lunch!"

Syo heard the chair next to him scoot out, "I just remembered that I had something to take care of," Ren ruffled Syo's hair as he started to escape the evil known as Natsuki's cooking.

"H-Hey you!"

He groaned when Ren had almost miraculously vanished from his sight, "I'm going to kill him I swear..." he curled his one hand into a fist.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki spoke again, causing him to look at the bespectacled boy across from him.

"I uh..." he looked down at his half eaten food.

To tell the truth, he wasn't even really all that hungry...and for whatever reason, being alone with Natsuki after last night made him feel a little nervous.

Natsuki pushed the bento in front of him, "I made extra for you Syo-chan! I noticed you haven't really been eating a lot lately so...I made sure that it was packed with everything you would need!"

Syo sweatdropped, had he really not been eating that much? And by everything, Natsuki probably literally meant everything.

"Um...thanks Natsuki but I..." he looked down at his lunch again, "I was working on finishing this..."

Natsuki blinked a few times, staring at the boy in front of him, it was an intense gaze that made the younger boy lower his head, a blush had started to creep up his face.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought as his hands began to squeeze his knees.

When he felt his heart begin to race he quickly picked up the bento that was laid in front of him, "But I think I might have some room for more!" he laughed nervously, his stomach dropping as he caught the stench of the food in the box.

Natsuki chuckled lightly, "I'm glad. I didn't see you this morning so I at least wanted to surprise you with lunch."

Syo smiled slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just had the need to practice my violin today," he continued, forcing the concoction into his mouth.

His stomach churned, begging him not to digest it...but he couldn't turn it down knowing that Natsuki had prepared it with him in mind.

"Syo-chan?"

Syo looked up at him after he forced himself to swallow the food in his mouth.

_'Please don't pass out,'_ he kept telling himself when he started to rub circles on his stomach. If he had felt exhausted earlier...it seemed as if eating this mystery food made it worse.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Syo looked up, his eyes clashing with his roommate's before looking away.

"Of course I am...why do you ask?" he asked, his voice softer than he intended.

Natsuki was silent for a few moments, "You know you can come to me for anything right?" he asked, "I really mean that..."

Syo blinked, "Yeah...I know that," he let a small chuckle escape his lips, "What's the matter Natsuki?" he asked, "This isn't like you."

"You haven't been yourself lately Syo-chan...I'm just a little concerned that's all."

He felt Natsuki reach across the table and place his hand on top of his.

Syo tensed, trying to look his roommate in the eye, "I...I'm really okay...if anything I'm just a little tired!" he grunted, "Geez you worry way too much!"

His heart had started to thud against his chest again, it was almost like he couldn't handle being around the taller boy without his heart going out of control.

Natsuki sighed finally, "Alright..." he said softly, finally letting go of the younger boy's hand.

He brought another bite of the bento box Natsuki made to his lips, his eyes wavering as he mind began to fill up with thoughts he really shouldn't be touching on.

"This is good Natsuki," he said quietly, lying through his teeth as his stomach growled in protest.

Natsuki smiled brightly, "I'm glad! I really put my heart into it after all."

He watched Syo slowly pick away at his food...for whatever reason his cute little roommate wasn't opening up to him.

It was pretty obvious that he was hiding something from him...Syo wasn't exactly a good liar. It almost made him wonder if he was trustworthy at all. Didn't the boy know he would do almost anything for him?

_'Syo-chan...'_

His eyes wavered, immediately noticing Syo once again drifting back into his own mind...whatever it was, it was weighing heavily on the boy. It was strange...they were sitting across the table from each other, and yet it felt like there was a wall that was placed in between them to keep them apart.

The thought of that being the case was what hurt Natsuki more.

**So a bit lighter than the first chapter...it'll get more dramatic later on I promise you but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. I also plan on writing a Ren/Masa one-shot sometime in the future so please look forward to that! Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
